Kuroko no IKLAN?
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Berisi kumpulan Fic pendek dari parodi iklan TV Indonesia. /3rd CHAPTER UPDATED!/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Semuanya bukan milik saya, kecuali saya bisa merampas hak milik dari Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei #plak!**

**Covered by: Christopher Mizutto**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Warning: Jayus, OOC, TYPO, TYPO, OOC, TYPO. (?)**

**Extra Warning: Hanya sebuah Fic parody. tanpa ada maksud menjelek-jelekan atau melakukan pencemaran nama baik suatu merek atau jasa tertentu.**

**Special Warning: Saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau misalnya anda shock dan tanpa sengaja membanting entah itu PC, Laptop, ato HP anda. Atau jika anda patah tulang, diare, mirgen, etc. Jangan dibawa kedokter, karena dokter nggak akan bisa menyembuhkan efek samping setelah baca fic ini.**

* * *

_Hanya kumpulan fic pendek parodi iklan-iklan karya anak indonesia. Kalo nggak suka, ya nggak suka. Nggak mau baca, ya nggak usah baca._

* * *

**[Mintang Toejueh Masuk Angin ver. Aomine Bejo]**

Disuatu pasar tradisional, terdapat 2 orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang satu berambut gondrong dengan kacamata dan senyum yang aneh, yang satunya item dekilan dengan rambut cepak berwarna biru tua.

"Eh, pak Aomine, ihihi~" ujar cowok berambut gondrong yang kemudian diketahui diperankan oleh Imayoshi dengan nada ala ibu-ibu baru dapet arisan. Aomine, cowok berambut cepak itu cengar-cengir dan salaman sama Imayoshi. Setelah selesai salaman, Imayoshi senyum-senyum sendiri dan memandangi tangannya dengan tatapan jijik. Aomine dengan tetap mempertahankan cengirannya membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah kamera. Tiba-tiba, mukanya di zoom dan memenuhi layar.

"Saya itu bejo, benar-benar mirip Joko*i, KW 2" ujar Aomine dengan mata melotot sambil cengar-cengir. Kemudian layar memperlihatkan adegan dimana Aomine nyalim-nyalimin ibu-ibu yang cekikikan sendiri liat imayoshi yang masih senyum-senyum ngeliatin Aomine. Lalu habis salim-saliman, layar kembali menzoom muka nista Aomine bersama Imayoshi dibelakangannya yang lagi cengar-cengir.

"Sifat mirip. Bersih, jujur, ojo dumeh," kata Aomine lagi. Tiba-tiba Imayoshi terbatuk-batuk dan dengan bijak, kameramen kembali menzoom muka Aomine. Memperlihatkan bibirnya yang monyong-monyong.

"Suka Blusukan juga," kata Aomine dengan bibir monyong yang di zoom on.

"Nggak takut masuk angin! Masuk angin, minum Mintang Toejueh Masuk Angin." Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, muka Aomine diblur sampe nggak keliat lagi. Yang terlihat jelas cuma sebuah saset warna kuning mencurigakan. Adeganpun berganti jadi Aomine yang lagi minum jamu nista itu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aromaterapi...langsung hangat! angin minggat! Bukan KW-Kwan!" kata Aomine sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah kamera. Pria dekil itu udah nggak tahan lagi cengar-cengir. Untungnya, sang sutradara mengerti dan mengganti fokus kamera ke saset jamu nista tadi.

"Orang bejo, minum Mintang Toejueh Masuk Angin."

* * *

**[Jeng Jeng ver. Momoi cool class's Ingredient]**

"Jeng Jeng presents, ingredient of a cool class."

Layar menunjukan setting ruangan kelas dimana ada seorang cewek berambut pink sedang duduk di kursinya sambil ngelus-ngelus mejanya seakan-akan nggak pernah punya meja.

"Meja baru." Terdengar suara misterius yang muncul entah dari mana. Momoi, cewek berambut pink tadi, yang kebingungan cuma noleh sana, noleh sini.

Kemudian dengan alaynya gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan komputer pentium 4 berjejer di bawah jendela kelas.

"Komputer." suara itu kembli terdengar. 'Iye, gue juga tau itu komputer, kale!' batin Momoi, akhirnya cuma ngangguk-angguk sambil munyun-munyun (?) sendiri.

Lalu disaat di lagi dongkol-dongkolnya sama suara aneh itu, tiba-tiba seorang guru dateng. Tinggi, jangkung dan item, diperankan oleh Aomine.

"Guru yang ganteng." Kali ini, begitu mendengar suara itu, Momoi jadi makin dongkol. Plis, deh...masa si empunya suara tidak bisa membedakan antara cowok ganteng dan asinan tongkol?

"Morning class," ujar guru item itu sambil duduk di meja guru dengan gaya sok keren padahal mukanya udah kaya om-om mesum. Momoi ternganga dan bergumam, "Ah, shit." Dia berani bertaruh, bahasa inggris yang guru itu bisa ucapkan Cuma 'Morning clas' dan 'This is a pen' doang.

Lalu Momoi pura-pura acuh dengan memankan rambut pinknya, hingga tiba-tiba dateng lagi cowok dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan kapten tim Yosen, Kenichi Okumura, duduk disebelahnya sambil ngipas-ngipas pake kipas sate.

Sebagai cewek normal, Momoi langsung memalingkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang jijik. Kalau misalnya cuma cowok gendut aja nggak masalah. Lah, ini? Cowok bongsor, jelek, udah gitu baunya kaya comberan plus make kacamata item dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Ah, sayang belum komplit! Untung ada Jeng Jeng, lengkapi bahagiamu," suara nista itu kembali membahana. Si kapten Yosen ngeluarin sebungkus makanan ringan berwarna coklat dari saku belakang celananya dan memberikannya kepada Momoi. Entah karena kena santet ato apa, Momoi pun makan tu makanan dan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi si kapten Yosen yang masih senyum-senyum nista.

"Jeng jeng, Unstoppable enjoyment"

* * *

**[Piiiiiiipsonden ver. Sikat gigi malam bersama kang Akashi dan Murasakicchi]**

"Piiiiiiipsonden mempersembahkan, kang Akashi dan Murasakicchi."

Disebuah kamar mandi, terdapat 2 orang cowok lagi asik ngaca sambil megang-megang sikat gigi. Yang satu pendek dengan rambut merah, dan yang satunya lagi jangkung, berambut ungu, make topeng dengan jubuah merah dan terpaksa nundukkin kepala saking tingginya. Kemudian, cowok tinggi itu, Murasakibara, memegang sikat giginya dengan kedua tangan dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan bibir dimonyongkan.

"Tau, nggak, ksatria malem nggak bisa ngalahin monster yang makanin gigimu setiap malem," ujar Akashi, cowok cebol tadi. Si Murasakibara berhenti ngayun-ngayun sikat gigi dan terdiam, intropeksi diri.

"Yang bener, kang?" tanya Murasakibara entah kenapa percaya aja dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Beneeer, tapi kamu bisa bantu ngalahin mereka," balas Akashi. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan sikat giginya dan menggembungkan pipi dengan sok imut.

"Oke, aku akan kalahin semua!" teriak Murasakibara sambil mengacungkan sikat giginya ke depan kamera. Dia dengan sigap dan terlatih, mengambil odol dan mengolesinya pada sikat giginya.

"Ayo, sikta giginya!" balas Akashi, tak kalah semangat. Kedua makhluk nista itupun menyikat giginya bersama-sama. Kemudian tiba-tiba layar menunjukkan adegan dimana Akashi mengibas-ngibaskan jubah merah Murasakibara dengan semangat 45, matanya bakan melotot dan mengelurkan efek suara. Murasakibara sendiri ikut terbawa suasana, mengangkat tangannya dan berpose ala superman lagi terbang dengan sikat gigi yang masih nyantel dimulutnya.

Lalu adegan kembali berganti, kali ini memperlihatkan usaha nihil Akashi yang mau ngegendong Murasakibara. Dia sampe nahan nafas dan kembali memelototkan matanya. Dan akhirnya malah Murasakibara yang menggendong Akashi dipunggungnya dan dibawa lari-lari ngelilingin kamar mandi. Cowok berambut ungu itu lalu mengubah posisi gendongannya jadi seolah-olah Akashi kaya super hero yang terbang mengelilingi kamar mandi.

"Gyaaaa! Aaaa!" teriak Akashi antusias.

"Kang, jubahnya mana?" tanya Murasakibara. Akashi terdiam.

Dan adeganpun tiba-tiba berubah. Kali ini Akashi digendong keliling-keling lagi pake jubah merahnya Murasakibara yang kegedean.

Akhirnya, layarpun berganti. Menunjukkan sebuah odol dengan bungkus warna merah bertuliskan 'piiiiiiipsonden'.

"Sikat gigi pagi dan malam dengan piiiiiiipsonden"

* * *

_**Tsuzuku? / TBC? / Tubercolocis? / Bersambung / See you at next episode (?)  
**_

* * *

_Nyehe~!_

_Sebenarnya, Mizutto punya niat besar menjadikan fic ini jadi Multi chapter. Tapi, jujur, Mizutto jarang banget nonton tivi. Kerjaannya cuma nontonin anime...#plak!_

_Apalagi kalo misalnya nonton tivi, kalo udah iklan biasanya Mizutto pindah stasiun tivi, nyari acara yang belum iklan. Jadi kurang update sama iklan yang sekarang...*digampar pake toa*_

_**Makanya, kalo mau tetep lanjut, kasih Mizutto saran, ya, readers-tachi** ^_^ Bahasa kerennya: **ayo request iklan buat kelanjutan fic ini,** yang nggak lucu juga boleh.  
_

_Boleh **lewat review ato juga PM**, ato kalo bisa telepati. Asal jangan gentayangin Mizutto aja kalo malem..._

_Mizutto tunggu, ya~! Demi kelangsungan Fic ini! **Jya nee~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, tapi Mizutto telah menyiapkan berbagai ancaman untuk menjadikan Takao jadi milik Mizutto #plak!**_

_**Covered by: Christopher Mizutto**_

_**Genre: Parodi/humor**_

_**Warning: Jayus, OOC, TYPO, TYPO, OOC, TYPO. (?)**_

_**Extra Warning!: Sekali lagi, Fic ini hanyalah Fic parodi yang bertujuan menistakan tokoh KuroBasu. tidak ada maksud untuk menghina suatu kelompok, individu, merek, jasa atau apapun itu. Hanya untuk bahan becandaan.**_

_**Special Warning: Saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau misalnya anda shock dan tanpa sengaja membanting entah itu PC, Laptop, ato HP anda. Atau jika anda patah tulang, diare, mirgen, etc. Jangan dibawa kedokter, karena dokter nggak akan bisa menyembuhkan efek samping setelah baca fic ini.**_

* * *

.::. .::..::..::..::..::..::.. Chapter 2 .::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

* * *

**[Keler Men Ice Cool Penthol ver. Christianto Kagamido]**

Sesosok pemuda berbadan kekar tapi nggak kekar-kekar banget berlari di lapangan bola. Dibawah layar tiba-tiba muncul tulisan Christianto Kagamido, bintang sepak bola pasar tungging. Dengan mulut mangap-mangap karena kecapekan, pemuda yang diperankan oleh Kagami itupun menyeka keringatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara dewa yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba terdengar...

"Panas...keringat...dan kulit kepala berminyak..."Mendengar suara itu, Kagami segera menggaruk kepalanya yang gatel, entah karena memang belum ada keramas sebulan, atau memang kepalanya ketumpahan Minyak tanah.

"Membuat rambutmu mudah kutuan." Kameramenpun menzoom rambut Kagami. Memperlihatkan bintik-bintik putih yang bertaburan dirambut kagami. Bukan ketombe, melainkan kutu albino.

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Kagamipun menendang bola, pake salto lagi. Dan bola terus melambung...melewati stadium...menuju paman pentol...dan yak! Bola mengenai sebuah sampoo botolan yang dibawa paman pentol yang abis mandiin kucing kampung penyakitan di samping waduk.

"Gunakan Keler Men Ice Cool Penthol baru. Dengan gabungan sari pentol, dan gingseng. melindungi kepala dari kutu dan memberi kesegaran sepanjang hari." Kini layar menunjukkan adegan Kagami lagi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan slow motion. Kesenengan sendiri gegara kutu albino, yang diduga berasal dari Tetsu Nigou, telah terancam punah dikepalaya.

"Tetap segar sepanjang hari." Sekarang Kagami jalan melewati shower kamar mandi dengan ekspresi sok keren terbaiknya. Dan sambil senyum-senyum kesenengen. Lalu dengan special efek yang lebay, tiba-tiba di kamar mandinya muncul ombak-ombak misterius dan berubah menjadi lapangan bola! Kagami kembali bersiap menendang bola, dan kali ini kembali menunjukkan aksi salto-nya. Dan...gooool! Ya, iyalah...wong dia main sendiri, yang jadi kippernya juga paman pentol yang tadi.

Kagami mengangkat kedua lengannya dengan bangga, dan melakukan selebrasi alay dengan joget goyang itik didepan kamera. Lalu tiba-tiba, muka Kagami yang nista kembali memenuhi layar. Dia mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya sambil tersenyum nggak jelas dan main mata kearah kamera.

Sebelum mendapat korban jiwa akibat tingkah nista dari sang artis iklan jadi-jadian, sutradara dengan bijak mengganti fokus kamera ke arah sampoo botolan yang menjadi sumber permasalahan.

"Keler Men baru, kesegaran sepanjang hari. Bersih tanpa kutu."

* * *

**[Koknidong ver. Pilih dia atau aku]**

Ditengah hujan yang cukup deras, terlihat 3 orang pemuda. Sebut saja namanya Kuroko, Kise, dan Kagami. Ketiganya memakai baju sekolahan. Kuroko menggunakan baju seragam cowok dengan blazer kegedeean, dan celana panjang. Sementara itu, Kise terlihat nampak enjoy mengenakan baju setelan anak sekolahan dengan rok kotak-kotak dan kaos kaki dibawah lutut. Sementara kagami, menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Kise, tapi dia pake bando unyu warna ungu dan sepatu boot.

"Kamu pilih dia atau aku!?" teriak kise dengan nada kaya cewek-cewek di drama korea yang pernah neneknya tonton.

"Ookh...ohok! ohok!" Kuroko bukannya mau manggil pak wakil gurbernur Jakarta, tapi memang dia lagi batuk. Dia terus tebatuk-batuk dan bahkan tidak menghiraukan Kise yang sedari tadi teriak-teriak. Tapi Kise tidak pernah putus asa, dia kembali berteriak, "Pilih dia ato aku!?" kali ini sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Kagami. Kagami sendiri dari tadi asik ngibas-ngibaskan kepalanya, berharap Kuroko akan menganggapnya keren. Tapi nyatanya malah bikin batuknya Kuroko tambah keras.

Akhrinya diapun menoleh kesamping, lagi-lagi dengan efek slow motion dan muka yang memenuhi layar. Memperlihatan Rambut biru mudanya yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah dia menoleh, pokoknya udah kaya film india.

Akhirnya Kuroko mengangkat tangannya dan memegang sebuah lengan. Dan ternyata orang pemilik lengan itu adalah...Murasakibara yang lagi pake daster warna pink dengan tampang blo'on.

"Aakh... Koknidong, bu.." kata kuroko, dan segera batuk-batuk lagi dengan lebaynya. Kise dan Kagamipun mendekati Kuroko dan menatap Murasakibara yang kembali ke warungnya dengan langkah sambil ngangkat-ngangkat dasternya tinggi-tinggi.

'Koknidong, keputusan saya yang paling tepat. Urusan batuk, inget Koknidong'

Layarpun berubah, menunjukkan adegan Kuroko yang lagi makan Koknidong yang adegannya dibuat tersendat-sendat atau memang kameranya lagi rusak. Dan akhirnya Kuroko kembali terlihat segar dan berpose ala boyben korea sambil ngedipin mata.

* * *

**[Matiin, ekstrak kulit salak] (a/n: kesalahan grammer adalah disengaja)  
**

Adegan iklan kali ini dimulai dengan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan tahi lalat dibawah matanya yang lagi setengah berlari sambil melompat-lompat, bawa-bawa buku gede dengan sampul warna pink di taman salak -yang anehnya pohon salaknya merambat. Himuro, pemuda itu, senyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali melirik kearah kamera. Dia kemudian mendekati salah satu salak dan menciumnya dengan mulut monyong-monyong.

_Good news for us_

_Kulit Salak extract is now there,_

Himuro, pemuda tadi, kini membuka buku pink yang dia bawa dan menunjukkan tulisan 'ekstrak kulit salak' yang ukuran font-nya segede jamban.

_Mtiin attend and care of our bodies_

Make today the day matiin

Kali ini Himuro mukanya dizoom dan memperlihatkan adegan himuro mengelus-elus lengannya dengan ekspresi kaya lagi nyukur bulu dada. Kemudian layar dipenuhi jendela-jendela kayu yang satu per satu terbuka dengan memperlihatkan nama-nama hari dan Himuro yang berpose ala girlben alay disetiap jendela. Kemudian berubah lagi dan kali ini Himuro mencium sebuah botolan warna ungu yang ada gambar salaknya, setelah itu Himuro kembali senyum-senyum sendiri.

_become Shine, make you happy _

_Healthy body, a great __secret of Matiin_

Lalu kini dilayar terlihat Himuro yang lagi berpose dengan berbagai gaya. Mulai dari pose dengan memonyongkan mulutnya, sampe pose dengan satu kaki diangkat kebelakang dan jari telunjuk dipipi. Nggak hanya itu, Himuro lalu guling-guling dikasur sambil cengar-cengir bawa salak.

_Secret nature of the gaib world_

_Full of charm, matiin's charm_

Lalu Himuro ngambil sebuah kapsul warna ungu dari tumpukan sampah kulit salak dan mendekatkannya dipipinya. Sambil tetep cengar-cengir, Himuro melirik keatas dan tiba-tiba sebuah botolan warna ungu dengan gambar salak muncul. Himuro terus ngambil botolan itu dan dideketkan dipipinya sambil senyum-senyum dan ngacungin jempol ke depan kamera

_Matiin, gooooooood!_

* * *

**_Tsuzuku-.-.-.-.-Tsuzuku-.-.-.-.- Tsuzuku-.-.-.-.-Tsuzuku-.-.-.-.- Tsuzuku_**

* * *

**_Wuaaah! Chappie 2 finish! Yatta!_**

_Tanpa diduga-duga, ternyata responnya cukup bagus. Hahaha, Mizutto jadi takut sudah mengecewakan para readers dengan cerita parodi garing beginian... =_=_

_Btw, kesehatan Mizutto tiba-tiba drop, dan Mizutto kena insomia. Jadi memang agak lama proses pembuatan chappie ini –padahal Cuma 4 halaman doang- *digampar* _

_Tapi, Mizutto berterimkasih buat yang udah mau mampir dan baca Fic nista ini, apalagi yang udah menyempatkan waktunya buat mensupport Mizutto, baik lewat review ataupun PM. Tenang aja, semuanya akan Mizutto bales via PM. Sekali lagi, semua __**review akan Mizutto bales via PM**__~!_

_Terus, Mizutto juga antusias dengan semua ide iklan yang readers-tachi sampaikan via revie ataupun PM, tapi sayangnya nggak bisa semuanya dimasukin buat 1 chappie. Dan lagi, Mizutto akhir-akhir ini memang moodnya nggak stabil, nyehe~! Tapi tenang aja, pasti dimasukin, kok... \\^_^/_

_Terus buat typo dan kelamaan update chappie...maaf, sudah jadi darah daging Mizutto dan tidak bisa dilepaskan *dilempar toa*_

_**Akhir kata, tetep dukung Mizutto, ya, Jya ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: ****Semua tokoh yang dinistakan di fic ini adalah milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei****. **_

_**Covered by: Christopher Mizutto**_

_**Warning: Jayus, OOC, TYPO, TYPO, OOC, TYPO. (?)**_

_Extra Warning!: Sekali lagi, Fic ini hanyalah Fic parodi. Saya sebagai author yang memegang teguh kode etik per-anime-an dan menghargai seluruh produk Indonesia tidak bermaksud menghina salah satu pihak melalui fanfic ini._

_Special Warning: Jika sakit berlanjut, segera bertobat. Karena dokter tidak akan mengerti efek samping dari fic nista ini._

* * *

**[Buang Angin Ver. MDR48 Fodhun Kukis]**

Midorima duduk dengan diselimuti kain berwarna biru tua di ruangan aneh yang bernuansa putih. Dia menggigil dan wajahnya kaya abis ngeliat nenek-nenek jungkir balik pake rok mini. Rupanya pemuda berambut bak bungkus lemper itu habis nginjek *piiip* guguk tadi pagi. Sepatunya yang udah bau jengkol basi jadi tambah bau. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut kuning datang menemui Midorima dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu sambil cengar-cengir.

"Midorima masuk angin, ya?" Tanya Kise. Midorima hanya menatap kisa dengan tatapan dongkol, orang lagi kesel juga...malah dikira masuk angin. Kise mah tetep cengar-cengir dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya. Bukan uang tapi sebuah bungkusan kuning.

"Midarima, nih, minum Buang Angin!" kata Kise sambil membuka bungkusan kuning yang diambilnya dari tempat sampah organik didepan sekolah, pake mulut lagi bukanya. Midorima geleng-geleng dan mukanya makin pucat, tapi Kise nggak peduli. Dia mencengkram wajah Midorima dan meminumkan jamu mujarab itu ke mulut Midorima sampe luber-leber. Lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Midorima langsung kentut sambil nahan muntah. Demi daleman Oha asa, Midorima berani bertaruh Kise akan tinggal nama saja setelah iklan ini selesai.

"Arigato! Oishi nanodayo…," geram Midorima dengan nada cempreng sok imut yang dipaksakan.

Dan tiba-tiba layar berubah, menunjukkan Midorima yang sudah berpose dengan kaki terangkat satu dan tangan kanan yang diangkat sambil megang bungkusan misterius berwarna kuning tadi. Dan dengan keahlian lipsing tinggat dewa, Midorima mulai bernyanyi...

"Tolong santetkanlah!

Yang menyinta fordhun kukis!

Masa depan udah nggak keliatan lagi

Hei, hei, hei!

Orang Pinter Minum buang angin!"

Midorima joget sambil jingkrak-jingkrang nggak jelas, diikuti oleh cowok-cowok nista dibelakangnya yang pake wig ijo dan kacamata, berusaha meniru wajah tukang siomay diparkiran monas-nya Midorima. Merekapun kompak menari gaya gerben ko*ea dengan kijilnya dan layarpun langsung gelap.

* * *

**[KunMilk Uring-uringan Pearl Complex]**

Diruang ganti klub Seirin, Hyuga Junpei, Kiyoshi teppei, dan Izuki Shun sedang asik ngaca. Mumpung yang lain belum datang karena lagi pada nonton konser internasional mpok nori. Ketiga pemuda itu mengeluarkan berbagai macam dress dari loker mereka. Tak ketinggalan, bahkan Hyugapun sampai mengeluarkan krecek-krecek dari tas sekolahnya.

"Udah siap?" Kiyoshi muter badannya dan memperlihatkan setelan dress selututnya yang nggak jelas motifnya apa. Hyuuga dengan anehnya mengibabaskan rambutnya dan memainkan krecek-kreceknya.

"kita harus tampil internasional, lho!" rupanya mereka tidak mau kalah dari Mpok Nori. Izuki ikutan muter-muter sambil bawa-baawa daster dan berpose dengan sok imut.

"Ini? Hm? Kitakore!" kata Izuki. Kemudian Hyuugapun mengambil Wig ungu dari tasnya dan memakainya. Dia cengar-cengir dan berkata, "Pake yang begini aja? Terus kita keliling, deh!"

Kiyoshi lalu menjambak wig itu dan berteriak, "Ngapain? Rambut kita nggak perlu diganti-ganti~!" dia merangkul kedua temannya itu dan mengajak mereka ngaca bersama di cermin cekung yang entah kenapa ada di ruang ganti suram tersebut.

"Kita musti bangga, dong, dengan rambut item ubanan!" kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum. Lalu diapun mengibaskan rambutnya dengan ditambah efek slow motioan bak film India.

"Bersama KunMilk, saya mengkreasikan KunMilk Uring-uringan Pearl Complex dengan ekstrak tahi cecak complex. Jadikan rambut hitam, Ubanan dan berkilau." Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan tatapan putus asa yang hampir tidak disorot kamera.

Dan layarpun langsung menunjukkan Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan Izuki sedang perform pake daster motif gunung merapi melutus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kelapa. Kiyoshi di vocalist yang joget-joget nggak jelas sambil bawa-bawa microfone, Hyuuga dengan krecek-kreceknya dan Izuki sebagai penari latar dengan gerakan rumput bergoyang andalannya.

"Saatnya~

Kini kau pancarkan~ Ubanmu Kau, kau, kau!

Taklukan dirimu!" teriak Kiyoshi. Dan panggungpun roboh.

* * *

**[Sarkimin isi 2 rasa koyo jeruk purut Ver. Akashi keblinger]**

Seorang pemuda berpostur tubh pendek dan berambut merah kaya abis disemprot insektisida, Akashi, berdiri ditengah kerumuan orang yang diem aja nggak gerak-gerak. Dia makan semangkuk Mie dengan lahapnya dan kemudian backsoundpun mulai terdengar, suara Akashi yang cempreng kaya kaset sinden bajakan menggelegar diseluruh pasar lewat toa masjid.

"Duaaaaa~!"

Akashi kemudian dengan gaya cewek sok imut lari sana-lari sini. Dia bahkan berhenti di salah satu cewek berambut pink dan memencet-mencet perutnya berkali-kali sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Pelecehan seksual kelas kakap. Untungnya yang bersangkutan diem aja. Padahal Momoi dalam hati udah merutuki si kapten Rakuzan yang sudah ketularan Mahomine jadi mesum gitu, 'Semoga abis ini dia nginjek bangkai cecak, ketiban *piiip*burung unta, kegiles truk sampah, diciumin pengamen banci dan dikejar tukang salon lekong seharian.'

Seolah tidak merasa bersalah, Akashi kembali menghampiri seorang pemuda -kali ini Kagami menjadi sasarannya. Dia meneriaki pemuda itu sambil lompat-lompat karena telinga Kagami yang ketinggian. "Alis jelek! Oplas alis sana, sekalian ganti muka jadi kaya justin jeber! Huahahaha!" dan sekali lagi tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Akashi tersenyum licik dan berusaha mukul kepala kagami, tapi nggak kesampaian karena ketinggian. Akhirnya, Akashi teriak-teriak sendiri ditengah jalan, "Jeeer, njleder, Keblingeeeer!"

Dan teriakan akashi berhasil membuat semua orang disana bergerak. Yang paling bersyukur sepertinya adalah Kuroko yang daritadi diem, ngangkat gas elpiji 3 kilo pake satu kaki, disamping tempat sampah, hampir nggak disorot kamera lagi. Dan akhirnya semua orang –minus Kuroko- pada ngerumunin Akashi dengan deathglare disana-sini.

"Baru!," ujar Akashi kegirangan. Dia menunjukkan sebungkus makanan instan dengan gambar o'om gemuk dari india ngancungin jari tengah yang wajahnya disensor. Layarpun berubah dan menunjukkan gambar penuh sensor dimana sepertinya 2 buah mie kering saling bertubrukan sambil disiram 'air'. Dan suara Akashi Kembali terdengar kali ini diiringi musik dangdut koplo yang kayanya Akashi bangetz.

"Sarkimin isi 2, soto koyo jeruk purut

Koyo panas, pake balsem

Joooor, ndlodoorr, Keblingeeeer!"

Lalu layar kembali memperlihatkan semua orang dengan lahapnya memakan mie misterius itu dengan bibir monyong-monyong. Akashi tersenyum sendiri sambil ngeliatin mereka, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Lalu dia kembali berlari jingkrak-jingkrak diikuti sama orang-orang yang makan mie ke tempat kuroko lagi bengong karena encoknya kambuh pasca ngangkat gas elpiji tadi.

"Jeeer, njleder, Keblingeeeer!" teriak Akashi. Kuroko akhirnya tersadar, dan ikutan makan mie itu –entah mienya dateng dari mana. Tanpa tahu kalau setelahnya akan ditagih Akashi tentang uang beli mie sebesar 2 kali lipat dari harga normal dan berbunga-bunga. Lalu Akashi foto selfie dengan kijilnya sama Kuroko yang keselek makan mie nista tersebut.

* * *

**B.**

**e.**

**r.**

**s.**

**a.**

**m.**

**bung!**

* * *

_Akhirnya. Yeeey! Setelah kembali gedung penuh penyiksaan bernama sekolah, akhirnya disela-sela kesibukan berusaha bolos pelajaran...saya berhasil ngelanjutin fic ini~!_

_Yaaah, derita, deh. Oh, iya, maaf karena Mizutto belum sempet balas review yang chapie sebelumnya mungkin besok baru bisa bales~ nyehe! Biasalah sibuuuk~ *dikeplak pake sepatu futsal*_

_dicahpie ini...entah kenapa syndrome WOTA Mizutto kumat. Tapi bukan bearti Mizutto suka yang Lesbi2 ato yang Maho2 ato semacamnya. sumpeh demi apapun, Mizutto sukanya cerita dengan pairing NORMAL yang pedophil ato incest...*disumbal pake daun sirih* _

_Oke, tanpa basa-basi dan jamuran, langsung aja..._

_**Makasih buat yang rela-relain baca fic ini. Mizutto nggak tau selucu apa, tapi semoga bisa menghibur readers-tachi! Buat semua saran-sarannya, makasih juga. Jangan lupa mampir buat review, ya~ sii yu neks cepter! Bye bye! Sayor narak!**_


End file.
